Hero and Heroin
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: When Kanda's adoptive brother goes missing, he relies on the help of an unfortunate boy with an even worse habit. Warnings for Yullen, drug use, abuse, and possibly lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**My brain needs to stop coming up with new stories and not working on the older ones, I swear I'm working on them, it's just slow going...**

**Yeah...**

**An - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Warnings: Dark Yullen**

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the grimy streets of the dark alleyways, the boots wavering slightly as their occupant stumbled slightly, his silver eyes glassy and his pristine white hair moving with his body. The boy blinked several times while he looked around, his head lolling slightly before he leaned onto the nearest wall, his shoulder against the brick while his nails scratched the underside of his elbow, the injection marks both fresh and old prevalent on his pale skin under his leather coat.

A scarred hand went to his head, his altered state still able to process the last few moments before he was thrown onto the street by his alleged guardian to "work".

The boy had returned to the small hovel of a home shaking slightly, the boarded up glass enough of an indicator that his Master was in yet another one of his moods and usually it was Allen that received a treatment that would make the broken glass envious. The door creaked open before the silver-eyed boy tore up the stairs as softly as his feet would allow, the third floor revealing a rusted red door that opened just enough for him to slip his lithe form into the filthy room, the open space far from inviting.

"You're late."

Allen turned to the gruff voice that floated from the couch, his body doing its best to quell its quivering.

"I-I was working," Allen stammered softly, his body trying to shrink away into the grimy walls while an exhale of smoke drifted from the speaker.

"Bullshit," the man told him calmly, much too calmly for Allen's liking.

"I-It's true, I was working and-"

"I didn't see you on the street like you should have been," the man growled, standing from the two other women on the couch, Allen immediately shrinking back as the long-haired red head began taking strides over to him, "so, does this mean that you're working solo now is that it? Are you leaving me?"

"N-No," Allen stammered, fearful as he slipped down the wall to curl his knees to his chest, hands over his head, "I-I was working a-at a shop M-Master a-and I-"

"Liar!" the man screamed at him, one hand fisting his soft downy locks and yanking him to his feet, Allen whimpering in pain before a fist connected with his jaw, tears stinging his eyes as he bit through the pain.

"You're a whore," the man leered, his breath carrying the smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol, Allen's face turned away from the man as best he could, "that's all you know and that's all you do. You can't _do_ anything else!"

"B-But," Allen protested weakly, his body quivering as the hand in his hair twisted cruelly, "I-It's true, I swear it-"

"A promise from a slut doesn't mean much," the man snarled, dragging the boy over to the couch, his hand waving away the two women, barking at them to return to work promptly , the girls tottering out on tall heels, weaving as they laughed and giggled. "I think what you need is a reminder of just who owns you," the man muttered as he reached for a large green tin, Allen squirming harder in the man's grasp as the arm snaked around his torso, pinning him in place.

"No Master-please," the white-haired boy begged, his voice fearful and his eyes wide, "please, I-I kicked it, I-I don't need it anymore-"

"I know you think that," the man simpered, slipping the fine white powder onto the try suspended over the flickering candle, his eyes watching the melting substance with disinterest, "but that's only because you just haven't had anything for a while, you're just delusional."

"No, please," Allen whimpered, tears slipping from his face, "I-I don't want it anymore, please don't-"

"Just a little taste," his Master crooned softly, a latex tourniquet tied to the boy's arm swiftly while Allen remained pinned to his body, the boy now thrashing as tears slipped down his face.

"No, please no," the boy sobbed, his eyes widening as he watched the needle taken from a fresh package and dipped into the solution and drawn up one-handed before Cross flicked it, stirring the vial, "please Master, I'm begging you, please don't-"

"Shh," the red-haired man hushed, his body effectively holding the squirming young man down while he extended the tied arm, his own brining the needle to the vein, "you'll feel better in a minute."

"Ah!"

Allen scrunched his face as the point dug into his flesh as all the other ones had, the plunger depressed and the drug flowed through his body.

He only struggled for a second or two after before the effects hit him, his body relaxing as the rush flowed through his body, his tears ceasing as he gave into the euphoria. The pain from the needle and the torture Cross inflicted on him disappearing in a heartbeat, his breath escaping his body in a relaxed sigh, his head lolling while his eyes glazed over, his pupils pinpointing while he reveled in the pleasure the heroin gave him.

"Better?" the man above him asked, the needle slipping out of his skin and held up to Allen's eyes level, the boy's mind barely able to comprehend what his Master was asking him yet managed to nod slowly all the same, his half-lidded silver eyes looking at the needle in front of him, "you need this, right?" the white-haired heard ask him softly, Allen nodding slowly once more, the latex band around his arm taken off and the boy was lifted off the man, his back slipped onto the couch.

"Now," Cross murmured, the needle discarded into the trash can while Allen stared blankly at the ceiling, his lungs inhaling and exhaling slowly while he listed to the man speak, "you know I'm a nice man, Allen, I just get mad sometimes that's all, I give you what you need and you pay me back, it's that simple," a hand stroked the soft downy locks, "so, I need you to go out tonight and earn your keep like a good little whore, yeah?"

Eyes trailed the boy's form, baggy jeans and a ratty T-shirt hid the slim form and relatively untouched pale skin, a fresh cigarette lit in his lips and dragged.

"But fist thing's first," the man muttered, gruffly pulling Allen upward and yanking the drowsy boy to the small enclave that was his room, "you need to put on some descent clothes."

Several minutes later and Allen was thrown onto the streets harshly, his body still in a state of disillusion and drowsiness as he wandered down the alleyway, drowsy and susceptible. He had forgotten how long his treatment had been going on, how long since his first taste had brought him to euphoria and back, since he had to turn his first trick for the man that should have been his guardian.

His weak legs took him from the darkened alley to the lit streets, his eyes staring at the ground while he looked for a spot that he could lean his weary body for a few minutes and rest himself. His back hit the wall while his head looked to the sky, his chest shrinking as he exhaled through his lips, his relief short-lived when he was pushed to the ground.

"I'm gone for a _minute _and you think you can take my _spot!?"_ a brunette sneered down at him, the silver eyes only half focused while he picked his body up off the ground, his feet stumbling slightly while she pressed on, "get lost little whore, find your own damn corner!"

Allen ignored her as he wandered down the street, passed all the other women and few men leaning over to talk to potential clients through cars or on the streets, their sultry positions pouring waves of lust from their bodies. His back hit yet another wall, his arms slipping into the pockets of his leather jacket, the boot hitting the wall as he adjusted in his tight black jeans, his silver eyes looking around at the other hookers and whores, some smoking cigarettes others watching the road with interest. The boy sighed as looked around apathetically, his life was no better than theirs and would never get better, no matter how hard he tried.

A rusted silver car pulled up and honked loudly at the occupants on the wall, Allen's eyes scanning the car with disinterest, huffing slightly. He had seen the car around many a night, picking up different women and men each time yet returned like clockwork the next night for a new victim. The people that slipped into the car were often laced with sexually transmitted infections, some too numerous to count and others incurable.

The boy turned away from the door as an arm extended out of the vehicle, several bills folded up between two long fingers, tempting the women and Allen, a few taking the bait and sauntered up to the car. His Master would have been murdered him if Allen caught some sort of infection and he knew Cross would have figured it out swiftly, his reputation for his clean people shattered in a heartbeat. For some reason, the man ran the free clinic where all the women and men got tested for their STI's and other of their ailments that they may have contracted. It was also the place where they could score the best Cross could offer.

Cross had managed to slip under the radar with the cops and detectives while simultaneously supplying half the streets with their drug of choice and still earn a certificate from the city for his "charitable work"; Allen scoffed slightly, charitable was the furthest affiliation he would make with Cross. The man was nothing more than any of the pimps and drug dealers littered on the streets, the only difference was that he hid behind the lab coat, had God not abandoned them, He might be the only one that knew just how many men and women Cross had drugged and set loose to prowl the streets.

"No, not you two, _him_."

The white-haired boy turned to face the car, the driver hidden in shadow while the women looked at him with an expression of shock, the arm beckoning him to come closer. The white hair shook as Allen turned and walked towards the street through the alleyway, the horn blaring loudly while the voice followed him.

"Come on honey, we just want a good time, we'll pay extra!"

Allen continued walking, deliberately ignoring the calling men, the nausea brewing in his stomach causing his hands running to his mouth and stomach before he doubled over and promptly threw up over the black garbage bag, his body heaving as he emptied his stomach in front of the two hookers and he others in the car, the sudden cat-calling changing to jeering and laughing, both men talking amongst themselves and laughing as they thankfully sped off into the night, hollering at any other hooker that they could find that seemed to suit their taste.

The boy coughed as he spat out the remained of his stomach contents, not that he had many contents to dump, the drugs in his system reducing his appetite severely. He straightened up, wiping his chin and flicking off the remnants, his staggering feet carrying him back out to the other end of the street, his hands searching his pockets for a stick of gum or a mint that could remove any traced of vomit for any potential client, his eyes watering slightly as he thought just how disgusting he had become.

* * *

A tall, clean kept young man maneuvered around the dingy streets, his eyes peeled as he looked around at the faces of those huddled by trashcan fires and wrapped in thick blankets, his high ponytail moving against his back as he weaved amongst the homeless and the prostitutes, many of the women calling out to him, promising him fun times for a "reasonable" price. He growled at them, telling them to piss off and leave him be.

Kanda huffed as he approached the end of the street, his head turning in his desired direction, his feet carrying him in a steady pace through all the low-life scum he sneered at. He despised the halfway house his father worked at, the streets littered with far more degenerates and lost causes than the man could ever hope to heal and save. His hand dug through his pockets and retrieved the photo his so-called runaway brother, his adoptive father had been insistent that his sons help find the boy, the past the boy kept was enough to have the man that dealt with junkies and prostitutes worried sick.

Cobalt eyes darted around the people, over half of them appearing to be strung out junkies while the others were hookers, a few of them a combination of both. The tall man held the picture out to whichever person seemed coherent enough to talk to him, not that any of them wanted too. The people turned their heads away or pretended not to notice him, angering the Japanese further.

"You seen this kid lately?" the man asked gruffly, thrusting the picture in anyone's face, the homeless man looking at him before shaking his head, Kanda growling angrily, "you haven't even looked at the picture, try again."

As a response, the man curled himself inward as he tightened his blanket around him, his nose dug into the woolen blanket.

Kanda scowled as he moved away from the man, his legs taking him out to the streets where the prostitutes flitted around in their sexual positions and outfits, their eyes looking for potential clients with a sinful hungering for both clients and potentially drugs. He grimaced as he held the picture up to the women's faces, trying to ignore them leering at him and grinning seductively.

"Look, just tell me if you've seen him," he tried exasperatedly, holding the photo to the woman's face while she twirled her black hair around her fingers.

"Maybe," she grinned, "can't remember though, but if you'd pay for a few hours with me, it might jog my memory…"

The Japanese turned around on his heels and left the woman screaming curses at him while he went to find yet another coherent person that had seen his father's lost son, hating himself for being in the area and a small part of him wishing the man would just forgo all of this and call the police to search for him, not that they would do anything aside from scoff at the man and even if they did find him, he'd be arrested for possession; even though they were not related, the other boy was a good friend of his, almost enough to call them brothers.

His turn down the alley resulted in him walking into a slender young man with his head of white hair bowed, the two of them stopping in their tracks while Kanda instinctively shot out his hand to catch the other from falling as he stumbled, his head lolling slightly as he tried to focus his glazed eyes, the pupils several sizes too small which exposed his beautiful silver eyes while his skin was considerably warmer and his breathing was slower, signs Kanda knew to be those of a person who had recently shot heroin.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled as Kanda released him, his eyes looking towards the ground where the picture the elder had dropped had fallen to, his body lowering to pick it up, Kanda watching as the fingers retrieved the picture, his head tilting as he studied the picture.

"Thanks," Kanda muttered angrily, snatching the photo out of the boy's grasp while his face remained on the space where the photo had been in his hands, the Japanese brushing past the boy who stumbled, his ears barely hearing his soft voice.

"Why do you have a picture of Daisya?"

Surprised cobalt eyes widened as he turned to look at the boy, the silver eyes looking at his form.

"You know this kid?" he asked, holding the picture up and slowly advancing towards the kid while the other nodded slowly.

"Yeah," the boy murmured, "I've seen him around and talked to him a few times, why?"

"Where is he," Kanda pressed, demanding an answer from the boy as he towered over him, angering him when the boy didn't answer; his cobalt eyes darted around the alleyway before he reached into his pocket, despising himself for doing this.

Kanda growled before fishing out his wallet before retrieving the money and handing it to the kid, "here, twenty dollars now tell me if you know you know anything about him."

Allen looked down at the money in his hand, smiling softly, "yeah, he's a nice kid, shame about his habit."

"Habit?"

As an answer, the boy remained mute, Kanda digging around for his wallet to pull out another bill, but Allen stopped him, handing the money back to him.

"Here," he murmured while a stunned Kanda took the bill back from the boy, "I don't need it," the kid pressed on, "he-he gets his hands on-cocaine now and then, but nothing too deadly."

Kanda swallowed thickly before nodding at the boy, "any idea where he is?"

"Why do you want to know?" Allen shot back, his state still drowsy yet beginning to perk up, his eyes becoming more coherent.

"He's my adoptive brother," Kanda told him, "our foster father runs a halfway house and since Daisya once _was _a drug addict-"

"-he was afraid he would fall back to his old habits," Allen finished for him softly, his silver eyes looking down at his feet while his hand scratched his arm, "yeah, I've seen that before, lots of times."

"Do you know where I can find him," Kanda pressed, wishing anyone else could tell his father that his son was strung out somewhere or worse.

"No," Allen shook his head, "I only see him when he scores sometimes and he talks to me pretty much only then, but he doesn't give away anything."

"So where does he score?"

Allen felt uncomfortable as the conversation progressed; he knew that if he told the man Cross's activities, the man would most certainly give him an injury worse than the bruise his chin, besides which, the boy needed his fix, despite his most recent resolve to kick the habit, and if Cross was put in jail, Allen didn't know where he could get his next high nor what would happen to him when Cross rolled on him.

"Well-"

"I can't say," Allen mumbled, his eyes on his shoes, hoping Kanda would just give up and leave.

"Why not?" the elder pressed, his eyes glaring at him, the jaw twitching slightly in anger while the boy fidgeted out of uncertainty.

"Cause-"

"Cause that's where you get yours, isn't it?" the elder murmured softly while the younger shuffled against the wall, his jaw twitching as his eyes tearing up slightly, the other sighing. "Whatever, look, I have no intention of ratting the guy out to the police alright, I just need to find Daisya so I can take him back home with me alright?"

The boy remained mute while the elder leaned into him, smelling of fresh soap and cleanliness, Allen envious of him and disgusted by himself, wondering just how badly he reeked of vomit and dirt. His hand was taken while a crumpled bill was shoved into it.

"Look, here's fifty bucks, thanks for the info," while his feet carried him away from the alley before he stopped and looked at the kid.

"Hey," he called out to the boy still staring at the bill, the silver eyes looking from it to the young man before Kanda walked back to him, his wallet fishing out a blank white card, his sleek black pen and flowing across the card, "this is my cell phone number, call me if you know where Daisya is or if you want to tell me where he scores."

The boy nodded slowly while the card was slipped into his hand, the figure walking away from him, wondering why he was for help from some degenerate that he loathed while Allen stared down at the card in his hand, his still addled mind processing only pieces of their conversation before he slipped the two pieces into his pockets, thankful that he wouldn't have to whore himself for the night.

* * *

**So... review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha ha! Got it updated... sorry if it's a bit of a plot builder, Writer's block has me at a wall.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

A harsh and loud pattering of rain woke the occupants resting on the moth-eaten couch, Allen among them as he groaned softly, his hand rubbing his silver eyes as he tried to stir without waking the other occupants, his slim form moving around the other woman and few men Cross kept allowed to sleep in the large living room. His feet were as silent as the grave as he maneuvered around the comatose bodies, his breath slow and controlled as his bare feet hit tile, the door to the bathroom shutting softly behind him.

The loose clothing he slept in the night before slipped to the bathroom floor, his pale lithe form exposed to the chill of the morning. His hands were swift as he turned the water on, the bathtub filled with the lukewarm liquid, never as hot as he wished thanks to the threat of cruelty or beatings. The water swirled around the boy as he lowered himself into it, his body shivering at the temperature, hands gripping the tops of his arms for the briefest of seconds before the bathroom door suddenly opened and shut, silver eyes looking up in both surprise and fear as the long-haired red head crossed the floor, an unlit cigarette in his mouth and his gold lighter in his hand.

"No no, don't get up," the man told him kindly, much too kindly for Allen's liking, his pale body already halfway out of the water, droplets dripping off his legs, arms, and torso, "you need a bath anyway, you stink of vomit."

The water displaced as the slim form lowered himself back into the water, the man closing the toilet seat with his foot, the smoke blowing through his lips as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"So," Cross started, "how 's that new job of yours going?"

"I-I got fired," Allen murmured quietly as he grabbed the white bar of soap, the suds lathering up in his hand before he ran over his arms.

"Ah, that's to be expected," the man told him the cigarette smoke beginning to fill the tiny room, "still, I'm impressed that you managed to do that job _and _make the fifty you did that night, _all _without having to suck."

The boy swallowed as he clutched the bar in both hands, his silver eyes refusing to look at the man while he pressed on.

"_So,_ my question to you is, where did you get the money from?" the bespectacled eyes looked over at him, "as good a little clown and conjurer you are, I have my doubts that you can pull money out of your ass otherwise I would let men plow into it every other night."

"I-um-"

"Well?" the man stood up as the younger flinched away from, "there's only two reasons someone would pay you. One is for sex, the other would be for drugs, both options which are out of the question since you didn't wince when you came home and you're too greedy to sell drugs, which leaves me to think that you've found a third option."

"C-Cross-"

"And I came up with this," the man suddenly grabbed a fistful of the soft white locks, Allen wincing in pain, his hands to the one that was seemingly trying to rip his hair out, his lips whimpering in pain, Cross' voice dripping with venom "the _only _other reason for you to get paid is for information. Now, what did you say and to whom did you tell it too?"

"N-Nothing," the boy whimpered softly, "I-I swear it! J-Just this man th-that wanted to-to find his br-brother! He-He just-"

"LIAR!"

The boy's head was roughly shoved under the water, Allen only-half expecting it, his lungs inhaling the bathwater, his body thrashing against Cross' hand as the man remained impassive, entirely aware yet uncaring as to the boy's state of being as the child gulped in dangerous amounts of water, his lugs screaming in pain from the oxygen deprivation.

"Let's try this again," Cross told him as he raised the boy's head out of the water, Allen coughing and spluttering, water expelling from his mouth at an alarming rate, his lungs hacking as he desperately tried for oxygen, "who did you tell what too?"

"I-I told you," Allen coughed, "th-this guy, he-he said he was looking f-for his brother," his chest heaved as he painfully took in a lung of air, "I only told him th-that I'd s-seen him round a few times, th-that's it!"

"Is it?" the man simpered, silver eyes meeting his before he shoved the boy's head under the water once more, legs and arms thrashing against the hand on the boy's head, water spilling out of the tub and splashing over the floor and on Cross, "are you sure?"

"Y-YES!" the boy practically begged, his lungs forcing out the water in them, tears indistinguishable from the water on his face, "pl-please-please believe me!"

"That's it?" Cross asked to the coughing boy, "nothing more?"

"N-No," Allen spluttered, gasping for air, "he-he asked where he scored, a-and I said nothing, I swear it!"

"Well, since you swear it," the man told him kindly, the boy's eyes locking with his, panic and fear in the silver before his face was shoved towards the water for a third time, Cross stopping just as Allen's nose touched the water, the boy breathing hard out of fear and anxiety, his eyes wide as he stared at the grimy water. "If I found out you've lied to me," the man hissed, "you're punishment will be _sever_."

The boy only whimpered in response, his head shaking as much as it could in the vice-like grip before he was suddenly hoisted out of the bathtub and thrown onto the tile floor, his cheek bruising on the white tiles, his body shivering in the cold and wet morning, his body trying to curl into itself as he whimpered in pain.

"You're off for tonight," Cross growled, throwing a ragged towel over the pathetic form, "no man will want a suck by a soaking wet slut. You'll work double the clinic hours today, you start in half an hour, get yourself looking halfway presentable today, we have some sort of city fucker walking through the doors this afternoon so cover up the marks and give him that cute smile and make everything _perfect _and I'll give you something _good_."

The mass of white hair rose weakly off the floor, his eyes looking at Cross who in turn, smiled back.

"That's right," the man soothed, bending on his knees to brush the strands on white hair softly, "got myself some nice new _meds, _if you make the inspector _like _you and the place enough not to question it, then I'll let you have a little taste, how does _that _sound?"

The boy practically shivered on the floor, his eyes pricking with tears as he felt so utterly disgusted with himself for nodding slowly, the man above him chuckling darkly.

"Right then, let's get you dressed."

* * *

Dark cobalt eyes watched as men and women flitted in and out through the double doors, most if not all dressed in rags while others held clear marks of being drug dealers and whores, a few of them even looking to be pimps. Teeth gnashed together in frustration as his arms remained crossed over his muscled chest, his sweater's hood up against the bitter rain.

After his encounter with the slim boy, Kanda decided he'd be his lead, not even considering that he could trust a drugged up boy prostitute with his number; the boy seemed so nervous about giving up his dealer it struck him that he was either incredibly close to the person like a lover or the boy was pathetic enough to honestly believe that he needed the heroin. Either way, the kid was never going to help him, forced or no, which resulted in Kanda trailing the boy after he slipped out of a car, the men laughing like maniacs as the boy managed to act as though he was ashamed of the money he was shoving in his jacket pocket.

It was then he saw the kid enter through a walk-in clinic and remain in there until night had fallen on the city streets, his outfit having chanced since the afternoon, something that led Kanda to believe that the boy lived there along with, by his count, twenty other male and female prostitutes judging by the length of time and their change in garb.

Kanda had spent the remainder of his time staking out the place where the boy had entered, looking for any person that resembled his adoptive brother amongst the prostitutes and junkies, figuring that the walk-in clinic was just some sort of farce for whichever drug dealer was hiding behind the lab coat and doctorate, not that Kanda particularly cared, the less druggies that were on the streets the better, even if that meant that they killed themselves or their dealer did.

His body adjusted as a nicely dressed man walked into the clinic, his hair and suit too nice for a man living in one of the nearby apartments, the smile and naïveté on his face implied that he had never lived on the wrong side of streets, but he had seen the changes in it and believed that there were good people and men in the world.

The Japanese scoffed quietly as he straightened himself off the side of his car, his feet taking him across the streets with a borrowed jacket from one of the rehabilitation patients Tiedoll was currently treating wrapped around his body to avoid any suspicion that the man was currently drawing, his body sliding into the clinic.

His first impression was the cleanliness of the place, slightly impressed at the state it was in. To his sight, there wasn't a spec of dirt or dust to be found inside the clinic, the waiting area silent and peaceful as the occupants sat reading magazines or newspapers; if it weren't for location, everyone would have pegged it as just a normal, run of the mill walk-in clinic. A rich-sounding voice brought his attention to the reception desk, his eyes narrowing before a sweet voice followed the other's, the cobalt eyes widening at the sight of the slim boy that stepped out of the desk, his hand holding a clipboard to his chest, his smile radiant yet faked.

It was then that the silver eyes looked around at the clinic, the boy freezing at the sight of the elder, his eyes widening while his breath seemed to slow, his mind catching his reaction before the man could question it, his smile turned to the other before he led him towards the back of the clinic, a back door opening and shutting before the young boy returned to the waiting room, his body walking directly over towards Kanda, his hand grabbing the arm and tugging it harsher than he meant, the boy ignoring the women and men snapping at him claiming that they were next.

The examining room was shut behind them and locked after Kanda was all but thrown in, amazed at the strength a skinny young druggie had, the boy pressing his hands on the door, his breathing coming in pants.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Cobalt eyes looked at the boy, his eyes wide at the sound of the timid and utterly terrified voice, the boy seemingly shaking as he turned to the taller, his hands wringing under his long brown sweater.

"You didn't call me back and you didn't tell me _anything _useful about my adoptive but I needed answers," Kanda explained, his arms over his chest, "so whether you like it or not, I need to find him, by any means necessary."

"If-If s-someone catches you," the boy practically whispered, Kanda's words cutting him off.

"You mean, if your _dealer_ catches _you_," the Japanese snapped, the boy flinching at the accuracy of his words, his body wincing as his wrist was caught, the other shoving his sleeve up to reveal the track marks on his arm, the cobalt eyes now glaring at him, "I knew you were a heroin addict form the minute I saw you, but this proves it, which leads me to think that the man who's running this place is a dealer, for _everyone_."

"Stop," Allen whimpered, "please stop this."

"So he's not only your drug dealer, he's your pimp too," the elder pressed on, "and he's using this as a guise-"

"Stop it!" the boy snapped, "if that man hears you-"

"-you don't get a treat," the young man sneered, "that's just pathetic."

"You don't get it," Allen told him, "this clinic _helps _people-"

"Drugging people up is _not _helping them," Kanda snapped, "that's just _pathetic_!"

"Why do you care?" the boy finally snapped, tears in his eyes, "if you've bee near here than you _know _Daisya isn't here and _hasn't _been here! You said you didn't give a damn!"

"I don't-"

Kanda stopped talking the minute the door started to open, two men walking into the room, the one with the clipboard the smiling gentleman that had walked through the doors, the other a redhead in a white coat, too into their conversation to notice Kanda and Allen until they managed to look up, both of their eyes growing wide at the sight of a slim Allen Walker being held to the Japanese's body by an arm around his waist and one through his hair, his lips pressed to the other's.

"Sorry," the Japanese murmured to the two men, the boy frozen in his arms as he tried to make sense of it all, "I know he's not allowed visitors at work, but I haven't seen him in a week and…" he trailed off as he sighed, his arms relinquishing around the boy, "my apologies, I'll restrain myself better around him the next time."

With a swift farewell to the other two, Kanda slipped from the door, his teeth grinding at the thought of how much more difficult it would be to get to Daisya.

"Who… was-"

"_That_ Mr. Smith was this young man's boyfriend," Cross smiled as he slung his arm around Allen, the boy brought close to him, a hand stroking the downy locks, "Allen's like a son to me, so I choose to ignore such… trivial actions."

The man smiled kindly as he scribbled something down on his clipboard, the man nodding to Cross saying he was more than satisfied with the clinic and bade them both a farewell, the door shutting behind him as he left.

"So," Cross simpered, the hand stroking the locks tightening into a fist and pulling on them harshly, the boy whimpering in pain, his head thrown back to look at the man's now absolutely livid face, "mind telling me just _what _that nice young man was doing here?"

* * *

**Reviews if you would be so kind ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha ha! Got this one updated, I'm so so so so so sorry for the delay, just had no inspiration in this story, but I got it now ^^ hope you like this... depressing... dreary... chapter... yeah...**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The pale body felt cool paper touch his flesh as his most recent in what promised to be a seemingly eternal string of one night stands and pain. Allen groaned slightly as he gently pushed his bruised torso off the mattress, his body trying not to involuntarily wince at the pain that radiated through it. His heart relaxed with relief as he heard the door slamming behind the man as he thought of having time to calm his weary body before slipping back into Cross' dingy little clinic.

Allen's shaky fingers reached out to collect the money and roll the counted bills, the money slipped into the pockets of his pants as they slid on his body, careful to take as much time as he could dressing before stumbling out to the streets and into the overcast sky, the darkness of the clouds turning the alleyways from day to night. Silver eyes peeked out and around the door, ensuring his solitude, relief washing over him as neither his most recent client nor the Japanese that seemed to tail him where he went were anywhere in sight.

The motel door locked behind him as Allen turned down the walkway and descended the metal steps, his fingers tossing the key lazily in the air with the other in his pocket, the hunched over motel manager's long crooked nose buried in the newspaper, his eyes barely flicking up to look as the young man slid the key through the slot in the window that barred the two, his liver-spotted hand slipping it to its hook.

The head of silver hung against the wind as his thoughts raced about in his mind, most if not all landing on the long-haired elder that seemed to find him as easily as a tracking dog, tailing him every which way he went as though the younger knew something about the missing Daisya, the thought of the crack addicted young man causing his stomach to churn. Allen hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of the boy in a little over a month, never a good sign on these streets.

His throat swallowed the thickening lump as his hand opened the metal door, his feet alighting quietly on the metal stairs before he slid into Cross' wide loft, the door shutting softly behind him.

"You're late."

Allen nearly jumped at the barking voice, his silver eyes turning to the man who sat at his desk, stacks of bills counted slowly before he scribbled numbers in the ancient ledger and tossed the money in the briefcase.

"Took a long walk home," the younger told him, "I lost track of time."

"Hm."

"Here," a scarred hand passed his most recent pay to the man, the arm quivering slightly before the money was snatched out of his hand, the cigarette hanging from the corners of his lips extinguished in the circular glass ashtray.

The bills were unrolled and counted with agonizing slowness as Allen curled up on the couch at the far corner, his body huddled in on itself as he watched the other women revel in their high, plumes of smoke passing their lips from their cigarettes while others cut lines on the glass table, fresh needles littered the other half. Silver eyes glanced upward from the table to the wide windows, the pattering of rain increasing in volume against the glass frame as the heavens unleashed their fury.

"Got a new batch," Cross called from his hunched over position, "have a small taste boy."

"I'm… I'm not hungry," Allen lied, his voice mumbled and quiet, the sound in the room vanishing in an instant, the slim form freezing as he heard the chair adjusting to the weight in it.

"No?" the voice asked, his tone dangerously neutral, "why not?"

"Just… not hungry," the younger swallowed his fear as he heard the boots pressing to the cement floor.

"So who are you buying from?"

White lock whipped around as he turned to the advancing man, his silver eyes dotted with fear as Cross seemed to tower over him, the others around him too strung out to care.

"I'm… I'm not-"

"You're short two hundred," the red head sneered, "that's more than enough to buy some third-rate heroine," his fingers gripping the sine white strands and tugging him harshly up off the couch, "so I'll ask you again, _who are you buying from_?"

"N-No one," Allen managed to squeak out, his lips whimpering from the pain, "I swear-"

"Then where's my money?!"

"That's all he gave me!" the younger protested, "I checked!"

"You were late with less money," Cross hissed, "so I'm going to ask for the _last _time, WHERE THE HELL IS MY MONEY!?"

"You-_ng_-HAVE IT!"

Allen turned from the man whose grasp he had just escaped, his hand reaching to his head upon seeing some of his white strands in Cross' fingers, the horrid ripping sound now explained as it was apparent that the younger, in his attempt to run from the elder, had managed to jump off the couch only to have his hair ripped by the roots in his escape.

"Get back over here boy," Cross whispered dangerously, "now."

The young man said nothing but whimpered for a moment before he bolted across the wooden floors, his hand grabbing his leather coat along the way while his slim body slipped through the metal door, Cross' voice and body hot on his heels as Allen desperately ran from him. Silver hair was nothing but a blur as Allen tore down the steps and burst from the door into the torrential rain, the pattering drops soaking his hair and skin from the moment he stepped outside.

His boots splashed across the puddles as his lithe from ran through the rain, his silver eyes darting back to see two men exit through the same door, his heart pounding wildly as he made to run faster from them. His body weaved and turned around the buildings before he made the bold move of darting out into traffic, his flight nearly halted forever when he was nearly struck by a car, his hands splaying on the hood of the red vehicle. Silver eyes went wide as they jerked up to look at the face of the driver, water dripping from his white hair and off his pale face as the dark cobalt met his mercury irises, the angered face of the Japanese morphing into shock at the sight of the younger man.

The two stared at each other while the rain fell around Allen, his heart hammering wildly as he turned back around to the path he had come from, fear in his eyes as he turned back to look at Kanda, the Japanese spending a moment in his decision before he reached across the passenger seat to unlock the door, the younger understanding and all but threw himself into the safety and warmth of the car, his shivering form sliding into the seat as he ducked beneath the view of the window , his leather coat turned up at the collar as the drier silently sped away from the blaring horns and turned down and around several streets before the vehicle slowed and Allen finally straightened up, his quivering body lifted up by his hand on the armrest, his silver eyes darting around worriedly out to the streets before he turned to Kanda.

"Th-Th-Thank you," he stammered after a moment, "I can't thank you enough-"

"Why were they chasing you?" Kanda cut him off, his eyes narrowing as his gaze flickered from his passenger to the road, Allen swallowing thickly.

"The-The man… he… he thinks I stiffed him," the younger confessed quietly, "I-I panicked and just… ran."

"Right into traffic," the Japanese grumbled as he turned down a side road, "smart move."

"Like I said, I panicked," Allen defended as he looked through the rain for a marker he recognized, "just let me off here."

The relief that washed over him as the elder pulled over to the curb vanished in an instant the minute he tried the handle, his strength unable to open the side door after several attempt, his panicked silver eyes turning to the elder that stared at him with cold eyes.

"Let me out," the younger told him, the quivering fear in his voice hidden with firmness.

"No," Kanda murmured, his eyes narrowing as he leaned towards the shrinking younger, "you owe me, so you're going to tell me _where _Daisya is!"

"As I've told you a million times now, I… don't…. _know_," Allen emphasised, his own silver eyes narrowing, "now let me out!"

"Not until-"

"Question me till you're blue in the face," the younger cut him off, "you'll get the same answer."

The jaw on the elder tensed as his eyes bore into the younger, Allen standing his ground as he stared back up at the cobalt orbs. Without a word, Kanda straightened his body back into his seat, his fingers gently reached for the keys, the young man watching him with widening eyes.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he whispered frightfully as the car pulled away from the curb.

"I'm letting you out," Kanda told him smoothly, "I'm letting you out in front of that clinic."

"Y-You wouldn't," Allen murmured, his eyes looking around at the streets the Japanese navigated them through, "you son of a bitch! You can't-"

"Watch me," the elder hissed, "you _know _something about where Daisya is and you haven't told me _anything_-"

"I've told you, I don't-"

"You _do_-"

"NO!" the younger screamed at him, tears blooming in his eyes as his fear overtook him, "I swear! I don't know anything-"

"He could be _dead_!" Kanda barked, Allen freezing at the words as the Japanese continued, "we've been looking for him for a _month _now and my adoptive father is getting sick with worry. If you know something, this is your last chance to tell me, I guarantee I'll be far more forgiving than your pimp-"

"He's-He's probably in the Meat house."

The car pulled to a stop for a second time beside the curb, the Japanese turning to the young man beside him, the head of white hung as tears slipped from his eyes and his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"I-I-It's this old f-f-factory d-down by the w-w-ware-h-h-houses," Allen whimpered weakly, "i-i-it used to be a-a sausage f-f-factory b-but now we call i-i-it the M-M-Meat house b-because th-th-that's wh-where the-the "fresh m-meat" l-l-lives."

"Fresh meat?" Kanda pressed as the younger sniffed, his lungs expanding as he took in deep breaths.

"N-New kids," his scarred hand wiped the tears from his eyes, "that's wh-what we call n-n-new kids around here."

"Where is it-"

"Please don't take me back!" Allen suddenly screamed, his hands reached out to grip the elder's jacket, "please, I-I'm sorry I never told you, I didn't think it was re-relevant!"

"Just why not!"

"I-I-I assumed that he-he'd found a h-house or so-something," the younger stammered as he swallowed his sadness, "i-i-if he did, th-then I don't kn-know where he is."

"Where. Is it," Kanda repeated dangerously, his eyes narrowing as Allen calmed himself enough to give the address, the cellphone in the Japanese's pocket flipped open, his voice swift through the machine as he instructed someone by the name of Tiedoll to visit the factory but to exercise caution, the device turned off and stowed away in his pocket, Allen only turning away from him to look back at the car door when the unlocking sound resonated in his ears. "There," the Japanese murmured, "you can go."

"Th-Th-Thank-"

"I'll give you three choices," the elder suddenly announced, the younger stilling with his hand on the door, "you step out that car, and I'm not coming back, I have no need to," he swallowed as he pressed on, "so, choice one, you get out and _try _to make it on your own, though we both know you won't last more than a week out here with _him _hunting you."

"So what do you suggest?" Allen whispered as he felt something deadly bloom in his chest, something he had watched die by his very hands.

"Choice two," Kanda pressed on, "I drive you to the rehabilitation center and Tiedoll does what he does best; fixes you up by his methods."

"And?" the younger mumbled, his body quivering with the growing hope in his heart, praying that it wouldn't take hold of him like it had so many times before, "what's option number three?"

"You stay in this car, and I take you to my apartment so you can finish your rehab in solitude, no assistance from counsellors, no drugs," his cobalt eyes bore into the silver, "just your will."

Allen felt his body shake from both the water that clung to his skin and the hope that Kanda had inadvertently grown in his heart, his fingers trembling as they pulled open the car door and let the sound of the rain echo in the small car, his throat catching as tears slipped from his eyes when his boots hit the ground, his mind telling him that he was not deserving of this treatment, that these choices should've gone to someone far more deserving than himself, someone the Japanese man knew for longer than three meetings.

His heart was heavy as he slammed the door shut, his body slumping in the passenger seat with his hands coving his eyes as he openly sobbed, his slender body shaking with his cries, the Japanese next to him sighing as he leaned back in his own chair.

"So," Kanda started, his eyes avoiding the crying young man, "the center or my apartment?"

"I-I-I wanna do this al-alone," Allen sniffed, his hands removing the tears from his cheeks, his body trying to curl in on itself as he cried.

"Then put your seatbelt on," the Japanese sighed, "my apartment is a bit of a ways away, especially in this weather," his cobalt eyes darted over to the young man, "and stop crying, this isn't the end of the world."

"It is for me," the younger confessed, "th-this is all I've known… this _is _my world."

"Then I guess it's time to change that," Kanda told him as he pulled down the streets, Allen watching the familiarity change to the terrifyingly unknown, his only comfort the idea that the man driving him to his new self was someone who could make the hope in his heart live without regrets for the first time in his life.

* * *

**Crap... meant to be longer, but this is fitting I find.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop! One more for you guys ^^ and... I'm sort of thinking to give you guys _another _Yullen story *strains ears for collective groan***

**Would you guys like it or no? Let me know!**

* * *

A jostling of the car pulling to a stop was what woke Allen from his slumber, his groggy silver eyes looking around at the dark underground parking lot as he straightened up in his seat, the driver beside him already exiting from the vehicle with a slam from his door. His limbs scrambled to unbuckle his seatbelt and step onto the concrete, his body following after Kanda's as best he could with the fast pace the elder set.

"Wh-Where are we-"

"Forty minutes out from where you lived," Kanda replied curtly, "we're sort of in the suburbs now."

"Ah," Allen murmured before lapsing into silence, the echoing footsteps the only sound between them before they slipped into the elevator, the mirrors making the younger feel extremely uncomfortable in his current state, the dirt and filth on his body making him feel even more inferior to the clean and crisp Kanda standing next to him.

The uncomfortable silence progressed as they stepped to the floor, the younger tying his hardest to shrink into the shadows and disappear altogether in an attempt to ease the discomfort. Keys jingled as the Japanese pulled them out of his pocket, the wooden door swinging open to reveal a darkened apartment, illuminated quickly by the lights.

Silver eyes flickered over Kanda's dwelling, the apartment painted soothing topes and caramels, the furniture suede and leather, the rich browns matching the lacquered wood, the flooring a soft carpeting that led down a hall while the other end ended in tiles for the open kitchen. Allen looked around the apartment in awe, his arms by his chest as he tried to leave as little evidence that he was there as possible, his wandering thoughts pulled from the clouds at the sound of Kanda's voice.

"This is the living room," the elder told him, his hand gesturing to the couches and television, "the kitchen's over there and my room's to the left," his eyes darted back to Allen's, "yours is down the hall to the right as well as the bathroom you can use."

"Ah-um-right," Allen muttered softly, his body still standing awkwardly in the living room, unsure of where to move or what to do, the shuffling of clothes bringing him back to the present.

"Here," Kanda told him as he remerged with a pile of clothes in his arms, the bundle thrust to the other young man, "you can change into these after you take your shower."

"Yeah… okay," the younger hung his head, the idea that he was filthy cemented even further in his mind, his body following after the Japanese as he guided him to the bathroom, his voice instructing how to use the taps and adjust the heat.

"You'll… probably feel better after a shower," the Japanese telling him as he left the room, the door shutting softly behind him.

"Right," Allen mumbled as he stood awkwardly in the room, the clothes still pressed to his chest as he tried to allow the realness of it all to sink in, his silver eyes eventually flickering to look at the porcelain tub, his hand shaking as he reaching to gently turn on the water, his clothes stripped with haste before he stepped into the shower.

The young man flinched as the hot water stung him before his muscles relaxed as the temperature became soothing, the best he had had in what felt like a millennia. Fingers gently lathered the soap over his skinny body, his lips bitten as he watched the water flowing off of him change from clear to filthy as it swirled down the drain and into the pipes. Allen felt his chest expand as he tried to calm his body from sobbing, the fear and worry that this was some sort of dream or some sick joke beginning to overtake him.

His shower was swift and shorter than he would have liked it, the towel he got to dry himself off with incredibly soft and warm, his heart thankful that the filth on his body had been washed off and that he had not stained the white towel, his skin now holding a healthy pink hue to it much to his pleasure.

Feet were soft and warm on the plush carpeting as Allen shuffled towards the kitchen, his eyes catching sight of Kanda bent over the table, white papers spread neatly over the table, his own pen scribbling away. The cobalt eyes only noticed the awkward younger when the pale feet touched the white tiles, the head turning to look at Allen, the young man standing in pants and a sweater too large for him, the sleeves hanging over his hands and his toes peeking out of the denim pants, the hem gathered at the bottom.

"How was the shower?" Kanda murmured as he gestured to the seat beside him, Allen still feeling out of place in the situation.

"Good," Allen mumbled as he slipped into the seat behind him, "what… uh… what is all this?"

"Forms you need to sign," the Japanese murmured, "just a formality saying you consent to this and all that."

"Ah," was all the younger thought to say, his body shuffling in the seat.

"A technician is coming over to test you," Kanda explained as his pen moved across the page, the paper passed to the slim form, "sign here."

"Test me?" Allen asked, his brows narrowed in confusion, "for what?"

"Blood mostly," the Japanese murmured as he passed the pen to the younger, his cobalt eyes trailing over the bruised chest, "but she'll mostly document your injuries and your physical measurements."

"D-D-Document?" the other stammered, standing from his chair and backing from the elder, "what do you mean document?"

"Take notes about your condition," Kanda told him firmly, "which is why I need you to sign this release form. It states that all the injuries that you sustained you had _before _you walked in my door."

"Why-"

"Since you're not doing this in the center Tiedoll still wants your consent as this is considered a "safe house" for you," the Japanese sighed, "you said you were willing to do this, let's see your dedication."

Allen moved slowly back to the table, his body slipping into a chair beside Kanda as his silver eyes trailed over the form.

"I'll do… the blood test and-and the body documents," he swallowed thickly, "but no sex kit."

"That's out of the-"

"I'll sign whatever form you want," Allen told him, his silver eyes looking up into his, "but I don't want… I don't want _that _test."

"That's too bad," Kanda shook his head, "you need to get it."

"You said I wouldn't have to do this-"

"I _said _you wouldn't have to deal with the counsellors and other patients," the Japanese corrected, "but _I_ want you to do this, and if you want my help, you will."

"Fine," the younger mumbled through gritted teeth after a moment, his hand gripping the pen with a fierceness that Kanda was sure would cause it to break, "anything else?"

"Do you have _any _forms of identification?" Kanda asked, his hands reaching for a second sheet of paper, "birth record, passport?"

"No," Allen shook his head, "Cross… probably has it all…"

The Japanese stilled as he watched the younger seem to deflate at the thought of the life he left not two hours ago, his silver eyes becoming dull and his shoulder slumping.

"We can probably call the hospital to get a copy," Kanda told him softly as his hand passed the sheet to Allen, "do you… have an arrest record?"

Silence fell over the table as Allen flipped over the paper, his eyes focused on the words written on the contract, his body jumping when a hand slammed over the paper.

"Look!" Kanda snapped, "either you come clean with me now or I send you _back_!"

"B-B-But-"

"Well!?"

The younger swallowed before tears pricked his eyes, his chest expanding as he tried to calm himself.

"And _don't _pull the crying shit! It _won't _work with me!"

"Wasn't planning on it!" Allen snapped, his eyes defiant before he sighed deeply, his fingers playing with the pen in his hand, "I've… been arrested twice… once for prostitution, once for drug possession."

"When was this?" Kanda asked, his hands writing on the blank paper.

"The possession was when I was sixteen and the prostitution… when I was fifteen…" his eyes looked up in confusion, "why are you asking me? Can't you just call the cops and ask."

"Tiedoll works on an honesty policy," Kanda muttered as he scribbled the answer down, "thinks it helps with the healing process," he handed Allen a third piece of paper, "this explains what your withdrawal symptoms are going to be like; early symptoms include agitation, anxiety, muscle aches, tearing, insomnia, runny and inflamed nose, sweating and nausea, you might start feeling these after about six hours of your last use, which was when?"

"Oh, um... it was around… one o'clock… I guess…"

"Right," the Japanese wrote it down, "these withdrawal symptoms peak at about one to three days and more severe symptoms include tachycardia and priapism and you may also experience panic attacks, paranoia, restlessness, vomiting, general discomfort and depression not to mention cravings," he tapped the paper, "sign here."

"So this is going to be like a bad flu?" Allen asked as he scribbled his messy signature over the line.

"A bad flu with some anger management problems and some sobbing," Kanda murmured, "but it won't be pleasant, and it'll last for about a week."

"You sound like you have experience," the younger mumbled as he handed the paper back to him, the cobalt eyes flickering to him for a brief moment.

"I've been around druggies my whole life," the Japanese explained, "Tiedoll's asked me to help out since I was twelve, I've seen it all."

"Ah," Allen nodded as the papers slipped into a brown envelope, Kanda wrapping the red tread to close the documents in.

"The technician will be here in about fifteen minutes," Kanda told him, "you're free to do what you want till then."

The younger nodded slowly, his body still rooted in the chair as the Japanese moved around the kitchen, the uncomfortable air hardly ceasing for a moment.

"There's no alcohol here," Kanda started, "though I guess that's not your problem, but you _are _allowed to eat what you want, provided it's not overeating and that's _all _you're doing in your free time. Though I guess food won't be on your mind all that much for about a week, not with your symptoms."

"Right," Allen nodded, the knocking door shocking him.

"That'll be Komui," the Japanese murmured, his form striding past the younger to open the door, "come on."

The slim druggie followed obediently behind the elder, nervousness in his system anew as the door opened to reveal a tall smiling man in a white lab coat, his hand holding an extremely large black bag, his bespectacled dark eyes smiling and his shoulder-length dark hair tucked neatly beneath a beret.

"Good afternoon Kanda," he nodded, "and hello to you, Mr.…"

"Walker," Allen finished, his slim hand extending shakily to him, "I'm… um, Allen Walker."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Allen Walker," the man smiled, "my name is Komui Lee, I'm in charge of the company that preforms the testing for clinics such as Tiedoll's."

"I-If you're in change of the company… then why-"

"Am I here?" Komui smiled, "as a favor to Tiedoll, I perform their _personal _requests, that even includes Mr. Grouchy Pants Kanda."

"Call me that again and you'll be Mr. Stick up his ass," Kanda grumbled threateningly, "is this place clean enough?"

"It should be fine," the tech murmured, "I would honestly prefer it to be in a clinic-"

"N-No clinics!" Allen interrupted, surprising both of the other men, "I-I just-"

"It's a long story," the Japanese murmured, his hand extending the envelope to Komui, "one that's _confidential_."

"As always," Komui murmured, his eyes trailing down the document, the pupils flicking to look over the younger's form. "So, Allen," the Chinese man started, the papers slipped back into the envelope, his own clipboard pulled out, "if you wouldn't mind filling out this form, sign and date at the bottom when you're done."

"Sign my life away then," Allen muttered as he began ticking away at the boxes, his body moving over to the couch while Kanda helped Komui set up the chair the tech had brought with him, the younger finished with swiftness before he handed the paper back to the other, the glasses adjusted as Komui glanced over the paper.

"Right, all seems in order," the technician looked up at Allen, "I'm going to ask you some extremely personal questions and I'm going to need you to strip down; do you want to be alone or-"

"N-No," the younger shook his head, his cheeks flushing dangerously, "I-I mean… I-I'd like it if Kanda st-stuck around b-but was… nearby…"

"I'll be in my room then," Kanda murmured, his form slipping into the door, "gimme a shout if you need me… so _don`t _need me."

"Is he always so sweet?" Allen asked as the door slammed shut, Komui chuckling as he patted the chair.

"Since he came to Tiedoll at the tender age of nine," the man grinned as the young man relaxed back into the chair, "now, if you ever feel uncomfortable, do not hesitate to tell me, understand?"

The younger simply nodded his head of white hair as he adjusted his body, his form unconsciously flinching when a needle was pulled out of the black bag.

"Left arm or right for the blood?" Komui smiled, Allen swallowing thickly as he shrugged off his grey sweater, his bare chest exposed to the cool air before he extended his right arm to Komui, the needle marks still fresh; his shame written on his face as Komui held the pale arm in his fingers, the eyes looking almost sorrowful at the scars.

"Now, how long have you been a heroin addict?"

"I-I… uh…" he swallowed thickly, "I-I think I was… sixteen when I started so… t-two years… I guess… b-but off and on, like I'd go clean then… yeah…"

Komui simply nodded as he wrapped a tourniquet around the bicep, his body reacting almost instinctively to it, his lungs expelling in a soft sigh as his shoulders unconsciously relaxed.

"Everything okay?" the Chinese asked him, Allen nodding slowly as he made a fist as the elder instructed him too, the needle slipping slowly into his vein.

"Yeah," the younger sighed, "just… this is probably the first time a needle's gone into my arm with the intention to take something _out_ rather than to put something _in_."

"Well, this is hopefully the _last _needle," Komui murmured kindly, "that is, unless you want another blood test."

"Thanks," was all Allen thought to say, tubes filled with his blood and capped with different colours and given several different labels.

"How do you feel?" Komui asked as Allen pressed the gauze to his bleeding arm, "any nausea, light-headedness?"

"No," the younger murmured, "I feel fine."

"Right," the technician murmured, his pen moving over the page, "if you feel okay, could you stand up for me, slowly please."

Allen did as she asked, moving slowly to stand by Komui, the Chinese taking out a tape measure and a hand-held scale.

"This won't be the _most_ accurate in the world, but it's a good start."

The young man nodded again as he was measured and weighed, a strand of his hair plucked for testing, notes scribbled about his injuries, the entire ordeal rather painless from Allen's perspective, his body relaxing slowly as the man seemed to finish his tests and questions.

"We're almost done," Komui promised, "now, this is the humiliating art of your test… I need you to strip naked."

"I… I beg your pardon?"

"Your pants," the technician tried anew, "I need to test you for any sort of sexual diseases."

"B-But-"

"I read your file," Komui started, "I know about your history… your past," he swallowed, "you're my patient and I am your doctor, I can't tell anyone about this and I _won't_."

Allen said nothing but shuffled uncomfortably, his hands gripping the front of his jeans with tightness.

"This place is a safe place for you," the elder pressed, "I will not harm you and Kanda is on the other side of the door, you are safe, but we _need _to know if you're-"

"Fine," the young man muttered, his hands slipping down his pants, "let's get this over with."

"Hang on," Komui started, a blanket placed across the make-shift bed, a second in his hand, "lie down and put this blanket over your legs.

The young man did what he asked, his face turned away as Komui instructed him to tell him if he went too far.

Allen felt his cheeks flush at the feeling of over exposure, an odd quality for a young man in his profession to have. Though it was not the first time a man had been this close to his genitals, it was the first time someone he could trust was examining him, someone that wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm almost done," Komui called from between his legs, a cotton swab running over his member while a gloved hand was careful with him, "I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable."

"I-It's okay," the younger muttered, "I-I've been in more… intimate situations… well, you know…"

"Doesn't make it any less uncomfortable," the scientist murmured as he straightened up, "turn over please."

The slim form turned over, the blanket adjusted over his lower half as Komui examined him, the younger feeling his chest expand and his breathing deepening as fear threatened to overcome him.

"You can get dressed," Komui murmured, his gloves removed and disposed of, "we're finished; thank you for your patience."

Allen said nothing as he slipped on his clothes, his voice silent as Komui knocked on the door, Kanda stepping out while the younger slipped away, his door slamming loudly.

The dark was peaceful and quiet as the young man buried his face in the pillow, his toes curling against the soft sheets, his body ignoring the opening door.

"Komui didn't tell me anything," Kanda started after a moment, "he's already left, said that he'd mail you the results soon," his body pushed off the doorframe, "you alright?"

"That was humiliating," Allen muttered through the pillow, "I can't believe you made me do that."

"It's done and over with," the Japanese told him, "and with your past-"

"Yeah, I'm a prostitute because I like sex!" the young man snapped, tears blooming in his eyes as he turned to look at Kanda, "I've hated it since day one! I've just never had a choice-"

"Well now you do," Kanda interrupted, his body straightening before he turned to slip out the door, "but… I'm sorry if you felt violated, you don't need to do that ever again," he paused, "I'm making dinner soon, you hungry?"

"No," the young man shook his head, "no I… I don't feel like eating."

"Right," the Japanese nodded, "good night then."

"Night," Allen mumbled as the door shut softly behind the Japanese, his body curling in on its side as he prepared to wake up to what promised to be the worst week of his life.

* * *

**So... reviews please ^^**


End file.
